Jidai no Owari
The Jidai no Owari, or simply the Owari is a formidable villain organization made up of powerful villains that want to reshape the hero society. They were the main antagonists of The Tartarus Raid Arc. The organization was founded by Shiriko Mondai andConnor TodorokiConnor Todoroki and is led by the latter and Lord Zygis. Synopsis History The JnO is made by the image of the former alliance of villains formed by Shiriko and Connor. They operated in Tokyo and didn't do well, hence why it was disbanded. The Founding It was when Connor and Mondai felt like getting back in the villain business, that they made the organization. It was pretty small at the time, but a lot of people slowly started to join in, includ ing Zygis, who was contacted by Connor and welcomed by Mondai. He became another leader of the JnO, thanks to his political influence and skills. During the time when they were ready to make their official appearance, there were at least 10 members in the group. The Raid on Tartarus After deep consideration, the group decided that they had enough force to deal with a quick strike to the Tartarus prison. They found every member with a fitting quirk and after extensive planning, the raid finally commenced. Each member had their assigned role. The Owari was split into two Strike Teams. Team 1 was used to deal with the oncoming forces of heroes, defeating Eijiro Kirishima, Denki Kaminari and Minrou Mineta while they were at it. Team 2, on the other hand, was supposed to rescue the imprisoned villains. Team 1 held their ground, up until the point when Katsuki Bakugo appeared on the scene. Shiriko was in Team 2 and managed to get through every door, finally entering the room with the captured villains. He dissolved their bars and Kyore healed the rescued to make them functioning again. Afterward, he was killed by Shigaraki and Overhaul, as planned earlier due to the latter's inevitable rivalry. Team 1 held on long enough for the arrival of All For One, who was warped there by Team 2's Kurogiri. He defeated Katsuki with ease, but then The Number 1 Hero Deku showed up and thus the battle between the two powerful opponents started. In the meantime, Shoto appeared and tried to engage the Team 2, before the battle was interrupted by the blast from Deku, which caused half of the Tartarus to explode. The Owari were warped by Kurogiri before any battle between the Number 2 hero and Team 2 would commence. Either way, the raid was a success. It was later revealed that at least 4 members of the Owari were seemingly captured or deceased since they were nowhere to found afterward. The Filthy incident Out of nowhere, a bright new star of the villain industry showed up. The man, or at least what it appeared to be, called himself Filthy. He was not even noticed by the JnO, but as time went by, the organization didn't get as many new members as the leaders wanted to. They realized something was up and soon enough they found a new power rising. A group called The Liberators was gaining members at a shockingly quick time pace. From watching the records and the reports, The Owari realized that he was in fact a force to be reckoned with, so instead of fighting him, they proposed an alliance. They knew that starting a war with them was not a good idea, they had no more options left. Finally, the two groups merged, creating a huge organization called Kaiho no Jidai (The Era of Liberation). They managed to cooperate for some time, but then thankfully Filthy was defeated and killed by a pro hero, possibly one of the Uchihas. It was a moment of relief for the JnO, as they could become the Owari once more and this time with more members than ever. Strength The Jidai no Owari is one of the most powerful villain organizations in the criminal underworld. It has proven their power many times throughout their existence. Initially, it consisted of around 15 members, but that number was reduced after their bold Raid on Tartarus. After that, they were looking for new villains for quite a long time, to no avail. After they had merged with the Liberators and reformed back to the JnO, they have gained a lot of people, who were not exactly expendable, since they all had their skills. As time went by, there were a lot more people who joined the group, including Rukia, the sister of Diablos and Nikuya, two formidable villains. Overall, the JnO is a dominant villain organization in Japan at this moment. Trivia * The part where some members were captured was added later, which may be confusing, as they didn't get captured at the raid, but the users RPing them left the server quite early after the Raid, so to make their disappearance make sense, they were said to be captured.